


Lost to the Darkness

by LilaAlistar



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaAlistar/pseuds/LilaAlistar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be lost in the darkest places. And the mate of another's soul will always remain faithful to that lost love. But even Seraphina Pitchiner has her limits. After losing her husband and daughter, how much can the Guardian of the Lost take?</p>
<p>**** Author's note: I made my OC, Sera, before i found out that it was mother nature's supposed name. So please do not confuse her with mother nature who in this story is named Allison. Thank You!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Age

**Author's Note:**

> In my fic so you are not confused, my Original Character is named Seraphina. Allison is Mother Nature. Please don't get them confused i started writing this before Mother Nature's supposed name came out. Thank you.

Prologue  
  
 _The Golden Age_  
  
"Darling, please!" she pleaded,"Think of Allison!!!"  
  
General Pitchner looked at his distraught wife. Her pale jade eyes torn with fearr and pain, she looked at him as if it was the last time she would. Like she didn't think he had the strength to finish his duty. However, as general of the Golden Army, it was his duty to guard the prison planet. It would keep her and Allison safe. At that moment a confused Allison came out of her bedroom, surprising both of her parents. Pitchner looked at her in surprise before walking over and kneeled neck to his daughter.  
  
"Whats wrong, babygirl?" he asked gently.  
  
Allison looked up at her father sleepily, her dark amber eyes taking the saddened glare of her mother's. She's heard her parents fighting. At five she knew her father was leaving, to protect her from the darkness in the universe.  
  
"Your leaving, Daddy. Weren't you going to say good bye?"  
  
The General looked at his daughter with a sad smile, before pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"It's not good bye, Alli."He whispered softly, "Its farewell for now, because I'll be back"  
  
Allison nodded before handing her father a locket. Her father looked confused at it before opening it to find a small picture of his little girl inside.  
  
"So you don't forget me" All said softly.  
  
The general gave his daughter a final squeeze before standing up. He looked at his wife and kissed her forehead before leaving.   
  
"Keep her safe, my White Rose" he whispered.  
  
"I promise you I will, Pitch darling" she whispered brokenly.  
  
Little did he know that would be the last time the he'd see his wife or child again. Atleast as the general.


	2. He can't be....

Chapter 1  
 _Seraphina_  
  
 _Flashback  
  
"But mother!" Alli began.  
  
"Sweetie, I need you to go with Sanderson" I whispered gently.  
  
Alli looked from me to Sandy. Sandy was her father's best friend and we both knew that what had become of our dear General. Allison looked so confused on why she had to leave me behind. She didn't know what had become of him and how he didn't remember his little girl.  
  
Sandy reach his hand for Allison as the world started to get darker. He was coming for me. Alli ran forward and hugged me before going to Sandy. And with a flash, my baby girl was gone.  
  
At that same exact moment my bedroom was engulfed in darkness. I was surrounded by fearlings, whispering how they had Allison and Pitchner.  
  
"Seraphina"they hissed, "He's ours all ours"  
  
I shuddered as a hand pulled me from behind. Than everything went black.  
 _End of Flashback  
  
 _present day__  
_  
I bolted up in my cot. Stupid nightmares. Can't Pitch's horses leave me alone? I sighed its time to check on the Lost. Getting up I walked over to my crystal balls which held each lost child or teenager. It was my job to help them. Just like it was my job to keep Fear in check... but we see how well that works right?  
  
"Sera?"   
  
That Aussie accent was always welcome let me tell you.  
  
"Bunnnymund" I said politely, "What can i help you with? Is Sophie lost in the Warren  again?"  
  
Bunny smirked at that and shook his head.  
  
"No your needed at the pole" He explained, "Pitch is back"  
  
My eyes widened. No, anyone but him.


End file.
